House nosense
by eYrzn
Summary: Si, otro fic más de esta serie, pero este, al parecer no tendrá mucho sentido. Entra y lee lo que a esta ociosa tele-espectadora le dió por escribir, y deja un review para detenerla y salvar el mundo XD. Todo puede pasar aquí :O!. Bueno bueno, ahora es T


Bien, la abstinencia houseana está alcanzado límites extremos, a tal punto que al no encontrar más fics interesantes que leer me veo en la obligación de hacer uno xD.

Para qué hacer declaraciones, obvio que si fuera dueña desde alguna perspectiva de la serie House MD. no estaría escribiendo aquí XD.

Y bueno, aquí voy, improvisando en el momento porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de en qué va ir esto, así que pueden esperar cualquier cosa jaja.

**Capítulo I: _Capítulo uno_** (Se nota que estoy en blanco¿no?)

Era un día como cualquiera de esos que vemos en nuestra serie favorita, doctores de un lado para otro, pacientes en la sala de espera, papeleo-firmas, farmacia-medicamentos, dinero de Wilson-almuerzo, ok, eso no xD, porque aún era de mañana, siendo las 8 am. y 75 minutos más House hace su entrada al hospital, con su mirada fija en un solo objetivo, el ascensor, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a esa máquina a la que se vio condenado desde el infarto, y así evitar la intercepción de ella, si, ella, la Dra. Cuddy, quien le obligaría a estar un par de horas haciendo la nefasta clínica. Un paso, bastón, un paso, bastón y listo! Gregory House ha alcanzado su objetivo, las puertas metálicas comienzan su cálido abrir cuando…

-Al fin te encuentro:D (Voy a usar monitos P, como ese jaja)  
-No! ¬¬  
- No qué? ò.o – Preguntó Cuddy extrañada  
- Lo que sea que quieras y te hace poner esa sonrisa diabólica, mi respuesta es NO!  
-Que pena, iba a decirte que hoy día PODRÍAS estar libre de clínica, pero en fin, así es la vida. :D  
- ¬¬ No ibas a decir eso…. –La duda se apoderaba poco a poco de su ser.  
- Nunca lo sabrás :D – Le respondió la decana en son de burla, no siempre se presentaban oportunidades como estas para molestar a su mejor médico.  
- Ya deja de sonreír así, presiento que me quieres violar.  
- No, eso no está en mi agenda el día de hoy, ni tampoco creo que lo esté más adelante.  
- Hoy día te violas a Wilson?  
- No, hoy día Wilson te violará a ti :D  
- Maldición deja esa sonrisa! ….y sal de camino que estamos esperando el ascensor!

Cuddy notó que efectivamente se había quedado conversando ella dentro del ascensor y House esperando en la entrada con unos 2 doctores más esperando atrás.

-Ok, no olvides las horas de clínica que me debes :D

La respuesta de House en un principio fue solo un gruñido pero cuando las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrar quizo agregar:

-Descubriré qué es lo que tanto tramas ¬¬.

Al llegar al piso n-ésimo, el piso donde se encuentra su oficina, House medita sobre la conversación de vasto contenido que recién había tenido con Cuddy.

-_Wilson me violará hoy…por un lado…puaj! Asco!, y por el otro….significa que él tiene algo de información, él siempre sabe lo que Cuddy planea, porque él siempre está detrás de esos planes, iré a averiguar con él._

_**…En la oficina de Jimmy, digo, del Dr. Wilson….**_

House lentamente se acerca a la puerta, planeando qué decir, hasta llegar y abrirla de un tirón dejando a Wilson exaltado, luego se dirigió a su sofá y se sentó, todo esto manteniendo un rostro serio.

-Permiso-adelante, Buenos días Wilson-Buenos días House, qué te trae por aquí, no tienes tu propio sofá? ¬¬ - Fue el monólogo-saludo de Wilson.  
- …  
- o.o  
- …  
- House?...pasa algo? – se comenzó a preocupar.  
- Cuddy me lo ha contado todo.  
- Todo?! O.o! – Esa exclamación llamó la atención de House así que decidió continuar con su juego.  
- Si, hace un momento.  
- Qué te contó? –Wilson aún no estaba seguro de si hablaban del mismo "todo".  
-No finjas conmigo ¬¬, yo sé que lo sabes.  
- Eh...bueno…yo…  
-Por cuánto tiempo más me lo pensabas ocultar? ¬¬ - Ya solo disparaba frases al azar.  
- Nunca pensé que Cuddy sería tan débil, se supone que habíamos acordado que- Ring ring, suena el teléfono XD dejando a House más curioso y fastidiado que nunca. – Si?  
- Wilson! –contestó Cuddy desde el otro lado  
-Qu-  
-Espera! estás con House, cierto?. No menciones mi nombre! Cuidado con lo que le digas, está buscando información.  
-Oh bueno señora, no es para preocuparse tanto son los efectos colaterales de los medicamentos que le recetó su antiguo doctor. – House solo escuchaba y observaba.  
- Ya le dijiste?!!  
- No aún, tenemos que ver si hay mejora, de lo contrario le recetaré otro medicamento, no se preocupe.  
-Bien, ten cuidado entonces, aún no debe enterarse, jajaja esto será divertido.  
-Claro, cuando usted quiera puede pedir una hora y venir.  
-Cierto, la reunión, a las 13 en la sala de consultas número 4, House no se perdería el almuerzo por nada del mundo y no es muy fanático de las salas de consulta.  
- Muy bien, nos vemos entonces, cuídese, adiós.

House solo lo quedó observando.

-Qué?!  
-Estoy esperando a que termines de contar lo que estabas diciendo…  
- Qué cosa? No lo recuerdo, lo siento House pero ahora estoy muy ocupado, si me permites – dijo mientras tomaba unos archivos y se retiraba de la oficina.

Y ahí quedó House, sólo, curioso, y fastidiado, sabía que ahora sería más difícil sacarle información tenía la leve sospecha de que esa no había sido la simple llamada de una más de sus pacientes.

_-Acaso…Wilson estará saliendo con otra de sus pacientes? O acaso…Wilson será gay y de verdad me quiere violar?! –_ Ante tanto misterio ahora todas las posibilidades existían para House.

Y ahí queda la interrogante, porque ni si quiera yo sé lo que ocurrirá en este fic.  
Nos leemos, en el posible extraño próximo capítulo.

**Spoiler!** xD: No creo que lo que tanto ocultan Cuddy y Wilson sea la trama principal, quizás lo sepamos (nótese cómo me incluyo XD) en el próximo capítulo porque ya estoy ideando algo.

**Nota de autor:** Como verán esta cosa no tiene mucho sentido, (pero quien sabe, quizás termine en un drama xD), por lo que no me he apegado tanto a las personalidades de los personajes, si no ya sería algo más…normal por decirlo de alguna forma. A ver si esta cosa consigue algún review xD

Salu2


End file.
